


Settling Debts

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication Failure, Deadpool being Deadpool, Explicit Language, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, SNAFU, Shit goes sideways ya'll, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), at least it turns out okay? Ish..., no one died but GDI WADE >.<
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter does the responsible thing, asks for backup. Last minute backup isn't always first string... or even second...This guy, this fucking guy, was apparently the only one to pick up the phone when Matt called..."Eh, I owed him one."
Series: The Devil's in the details [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 370





	Settling Debts

Peter was out of breath when he rushed into the law office of Nelson and Murdock, “Hey, is dad in?”

Karen instantly stiffened, “No, he's with a client... is it an emergency?”

Peter caught his breath, “Might be in the long run, but I just have to talk to him. Like, asap.”

“Can I get some info? I can text Foggy,” Karen reached to grab her phone, pulling up the text box while Peter paced before he nodded, “Okay what am I putting?”

“Um, made some new friends in town. They're throwing a party. But are talking about bring party favors. Like, a lot of party favors. Should I go?”

Karen seemed a little confused as she sent it. She blinked when she got an almost instant response, “How old are they?”

Peter frowned, pacing, “Um, they said they were in college but they don't look young enough...”

Karen was so confused but typed it out, and sent it. She snorted, “When and where?”

“Staten Island Ferry 11 am.”

Karen was blinking at him, “Staten Island Ferry, 11am?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded and bounced as he checked the time.

Karen sighed as she sent it. “Okay.”

Peter jumped when his cell started ringing and grabbed it when he realized it was Matt, “Hey, dad, um, did you get my texts?”

“How bad is it?”

“Yeah, okay, thanks Karen,” Peter waved as he rushed out, “You know those um new toys I found at the swap meet? I think I found even newer ones,” Peter bolted out of the office to find somewhere that didn't have clients waiting to be helped by an over worked assistant and busy business partners.

“How newer?”

“The ferry, there's a sale going on. Like, major sale going on.”

“And you sure it's the newer ones?”

Peter was nodding, “Yeah, like, top of the line. Might need help carrying it all.”

“Shit,” Matt mumbled from the other side of the phone. “This the aviator guy?”

“Yep.”

Matt growled, “Let me make a few calls, do Not go alone, do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Peter was nodding, “I won't but I just, on a bit of a time crunch,” Peter checked the time and thanked God he'd actually gotten the information early.

“I'll call you back.”

Peter was nodding as his phone disconnected, whining as he watched it and paced. He was cutting this so close... He jumped when it started ringing, not recognizing the number. “Hello?”

“Red told me to call you about an arms deal. Why he's calling me I have no fucking clue but when and where?”

“Staten Island Ferry, 11am. Can you make it?”

“Yeah, gonna be a bitch this time of day but I'll see you there.”

“You uh, know what you're up against?”

“Some laser gun bullshit... I mean, what is this 1990's? I thought that went out when they started allowing guns in Marvel again.”

“Huh?”

“Huh? Oh, never mind, kid. You're probably too young. On my way. I'll know you when I see you. And you'll definitely know me when you see me.”

“Okay, okay, see you there,” Peter hung up and started running for the alley to get changed.

-

Peter barely made the ferry, having to bungee himself the rest of the gap when he just couldn't jump far enough and nearly ending up in the water before he grabbed onto the side and took a sigh of relief. “Okay, where is he?”

He was frowning as he inched around, catching sight of some Very Shady guys on obvious alert before he frowned and shifted far enough away from them to not be heard when he grabbed for his phone and called the number back, “City Morgue, you stab 'um we slab 'um, would you like the hear about our two for one specials?”

“Where Are You?!”

“Oh shit, you meant Today?!”

“WHAT?!” Peter immediately climbed away from the spot he screeched from and winced, “Yes, today,” he hissed into the phone.

“I'm just fuckin' with ya, relax, I'm on board, where are you?”

“I was just looking at the dealers, on the bow, on the parking level.”

“Leave it to me.”

“What? Wait, we have no plan of attack here! There's at least half a dozen and that's not including whoever is meeting them.” Peter hung up and called Matt the moment he heard a 'psh,' from him. “Your friend is going to get people killed...”

Matt growled and hung up, Peter was trying to figure out how he was going to be able to pull this off on his own when it rang the unknown number again, “So, what's the plan?”

Peter sighed in relief, “There's a white pickup in the parking level. Keep them away from it and the weapons at all cost. Do. Not. Let. Them. Get. A. Shot. Off. I've seen those things take out walls, and those were the small ones.”

“Alright, easy enough-”

“And no getting anyone killed.”

“Oh come on, you're worse than he is!”

“Jesus, fucking, Christ... How the hell are you a friend of dad's?!”

Peter winced at the gasp, “Dad? Wait, are we talking 'dad' dad, or 'daddy' dad?”

“Ew... Just, focus on keeping the guns away from the bad guys alright?”

“Right, bad bad guys, no guns, got it.”

Peter knocked his head against the boat before calling Matt again, “I hate your 'friend',” Matt let out a snort of laughter before he hung up and got to work. Peter started climbing back up, hoping to web off the guns and at least force them to risk ruining their own weaponry if they had anything on them powerful enough to cut through it. He got as far as poking his head up to see it before he heard the gunshot, “Goddamnit!” He jumped up, webbing down the back of the truck as he swung toward the gunshots, “What the hell are you doing?!” He shouted the moment he saw the red and black suit standing at the bow. “Stop,” he webbed up his hands when the guns were just raised again.

“Hey, rude, I was working here- oh Hey! It's a spidey. What's going on baby boy?”

Peter sighed and face palmed, “Never say, anything that just came out of your mouth, like, ever again, alright?” He dropped down low when the sound of metal tearing hit, “Shit,” he missed one... and it was the worst one. “He's got wings, look out!”

“Huh?” Peter pointed as the turbines started whining, “Oh, that guy? Ugh, what a pushover.” Peter jumped back when a sword, an actual fucking sword, flew into the warming up rotor before they jammed and whined before one of them exploded.

“Shit, shit shit, we gotta get that thing off the boat,” Peter jumped and dashed over, webbing out what flames he could, probably sparked from the left over fuel, before grabbing the pilot, “Get out of it, get it off of you before it over heats.”

“Kid look out!” Peter didn't see the weapon until after he started pulling the pilot free. He ended up tackled as it went off. “Mother fucker!”

Peter winced and shoved the guy off him, then started panicking when the right half of his torso was gone. “Oh shit, oh shit...”

“Just get the damn buzzard off the boat before that engine blows.”

Peter was panicking, his spider sense was scream at him to MOVE, and he realized the reason when the gun was leveled at him again. He jumped up and spun, webbing the gun away, flinging it off the boat as he grabbed at the rig, “This thing is heavier than it looks.” Thank god it was close to an edge of the boat... “Help me!” The whole rig was heating up, “What kind of fucking cooling system fail is this?! No fucking overheat shut down?! It's not even at flight speed!”

Peter was finally able to get the damn thing off the side of the boat when Matt's 'buddy'/USELESS FRIEND, straight on tackled the thing off the side. “Seriously, dad sent This guy?!” Peter nearly slumped in relief when the miniature bomb was at least off the ship before he snagged the guy and yanked him high enough to at least be above water before going back to guns and pilot. “Listen, it's been a really bad day, so- Let's just play nice, and put our hands up, okay?” He honestly didn't even wait for a response, he webbed the guys hands down before making life extremely difficult for him, and probably the police, before he started toting the weapons boxes to dump them over the side of the boat. “They aren't going to like fishing them out but I honestly have no idea how to contain this shit.”

“Oooooo is it my birthday?! I'll take one of you, and one of you, and one of you,” Peter look down, glaring at the guy... Just, plucking the guns that had fallen out on the way down. “Eeeeee you're so good to me, spidey!”

“Drop it. Now.” Peter was far past the point of giving a flying fuck, the guy could obviously survive some major shit at that point considering he was still missing half his torso and was STILL BREATHING, somehow.

“But, but, but-”

“NOW!”

“But I didn't kill anyone this time. I just put them down with bullets...”

“Holy fucking shit, do I have to call my dad again?!” Peter rolls his eyes when the maniac actually kissed one of the guns goodbye before dropping it into the water, actually sounding to sniff as he waved while it sank. “How even do you know my dad?!”

“Oh, Red? He pulled me out of a bad situation awhile back, so I owed him.”

Peter pulled out his phone and called Matt. “I do not know what drunk tank you picked this guy up in, but you should have left him there...”

“Everything go alright?”

Peter looked around, finally accessing the situation. “The Ferry still floats? And I think I got all the stuff off it. Got the aviator guy too.”

“Um, do you have a headcount?”

Peter was not in the mood for more code, “Yo, notice anyone down for the count,” he asked down to the still pouting guy, still hanging from the side of the boat.

“Not permanently? Might change if they don't get enough medics when the ferry docks though...”

“So far, zero.”

Matt sighed, “Tell him he settled his debt.”

“Settled, what, dad you would not believe the shit I just had to deal with!”

“Language.”

Peter growled and hung up, flopping back and glaring up at the sky, “How is this my life? How?”

“Hey, what's the word up there?”

“He said you're square.”

“Woooooohoooooo!!!!!!!!!!”

Peter shook his head, “Jesus Fucking Christ... My dad needs better 'friends'.”


End file.
